supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marth (SSB4)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Marth en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Para ver información general acerca del personaje, véase Marth. Para ver información sobre el personaje que actúa como su clon en el mismo juego, véase Lucina (SSB4).'' Marth (マルス''' Marusu'') es uno de los personajes en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], la cual fue lanzada para las consolas Wii U y Nintendo 3DS. Marth fue revelado el 07 de noviembre de 2013.[http://www.smashbros.com/es-la/characters/marth.html Página Oficial de Super Smash Bros. mostrando a Marth]. Cuenta con una nueva apariencia basada en su diseño en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, e incluye elementos de juegos más recientes, como Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ~Heroes of Light and Shadow~''Información revelada por el director del juego, Masahiro Sakurai, a través de la red social Miiverse los días 7 y 8 de noviembre de 2013., siendo en la versión de Nintendo 3DS donde los elementos de este último son más aparentes. Marth se encuentra en la 11º posición en la tier list, empatando con Ryu al fondo de la clase A. Como siempre, Marth posee una buena movilidad combinada con un gran alcance que le confiere su espada, la Falchion; este alcance es complementado por el gran poder que poseen sus ataques si estos conectan con la punta de su espada. A pesar de este poder, sus ataques tienen un muy breve retraso inicial en general, lo que se traduce en un buen kit de movimientos que le permite mantener al oponente a raya. Sin embargo, Marth sufre de los mismos problemas que le siempre le han plagado: aunque sus ataques son extremadamente poderosos si conectan con la punta de su espada, estos poseen una potencia muy pobre de conectar con cualquier otra parte de la misma, lo que lo deja muy expuesto cuando ataca el escudo de su oponente. Además, debido a carecer de un proyectil, Marth tiene problemas contra oponentes que si los tienen. Sumándose a esto están sus habilidades de recuperación, las cuales están por debajo del promedio, incluso tomando en cuenta los cambios realizados a las mecánicas de los bordes de los escenarios. Atributos Marth destaca del resto de los personajes por el hecho de ser un espadachín y poseer una gran movilidad: al igual que su clon, Lucina, Marth tiene la mayor velocidad al caminar, así una velocidad de ataque bastante rápida en proporción a su gran alcance, lo que le da facilidad para acercarse a sus oponentes fácilmente, ya sea por aire o por tierra. Su velocidad de caída regular, combinada con su baja gravedad, le permiten maniobrar en el aire de forma efectiva; combinado con el alcance de su espada, estos le dan notorias habilidades de edge-guarding, algo complementado por su ataque aéreo hacia abajo, el cual puede ser un Smash meteórico de usarse correctamente. La propiedad más característica de Marth es el funcionamiento de su espada: si los ataques de su Falchion conectan con la punta de la misma, estos poseen un poder devastador, lo que refuerza (y recompensa) la necesidad de mantener una distancia segura, y dado que los ataques de Marth cubren una gran área, es fácil lograr este cometido. No obstante, aunque es preferible conectar con la punta de la espada, el resto de la hoja también tiene sus usos, ya que su poder reducido le permite a Marth realizar ciertos combos, los cuales también están conectados al daño actual de su oponente. Los ataques especiales de Marth también sirven propósitos que complementan su estilo de juego. Su ataque especial normal, el Rompescudos, es una estocada que puede causar un gran daño al escudo de su adversario, incluso pudiendo romperlo y, de estar cargado, es uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Su ataque especial lateral es la Danza del sable, es una cadena de hasta cuatro ataques que varían dependiendo de la dirección en que se mueva la palanca de control, lo que ayuda a acumular daño y castigar las fintas de sus oponentes. Su ataque especial hacia arriba, el Tajo delfín, posee alta fuerza y provée a Marth de invencibilidad por un breve, por lo que actua tanto como un ataque, como el principal método de recuperación de Marth. Y su ataque especial hacia abajo, el Bloqueo, le permite interceptar el ataque de su oponente y responder con uno de más fuerza, pudiendo incluso lograr un K.O. dependiendo del ataque contrarrestado. Aun así, Marth no es carente de defectos: como Marth carece de un proyectil, puede tener problemas contra aquellos que si los tienen. Además, a pesar de que los ataques de Marth son rapidos y cubren una gran área, estos poseen un muy baja duración activa y un moderadamente alto retraso al final de los mismos, lo que exige que Marth sea muy preciso con sus ataques. Sumándose a esto, si sus ataques conectan con cualquier parte de la espada que no sea la punta, su poder se ve drásticamente reducido; aunque esto le permite a Marth conectar combos, también significa que, de no ser preciso, tendrá problemas para causar K.O. en porcentajes altos. Otro problema del que Marth sufre está asociado a sus lanzamientos: estos son demasiado potentes en porcentajes bajos como para permitirle a Marth comenzar combos con los mismos, y a la vez son muy débiles para conseguir un K.O. en porcentajes altos (excepto por su lanzamiento hacia arriba, y solo en porcentajes muy altos, a menos que Marth esté bajo los efectos de la rabia), lo cual solo exacerba su falta de opciones para lograr un K.O. en porcentajes razonables. Sin embargo, sus mayores defectos son su susceptibilidad a recibir combos y su recuperación: a pesar de su velocidad de caída y su peso (el cual está por debajo del promedio), la estatura de Marth hace que sea fácil golpearle incluso si no está en el suelo. De estar fuera el escenario, Marth depende de su Doble salto para poder regresar; sin él, sus únicas opciones son un Rompescudos completamente cargado y el Tajo delfín, los cuales cubren trayectorias lineales y, por lo tanto, predecibles. En general, Marth es un personaje que representa los principios de un espadachín: un luchador que hace uso de su movilidad y su alcance para mantener a sus oponentes a raya. La propiedad especial de su espada recompensa a los jugadores que dominan los principios básicos del combate, pero tambíen puede causar su ruina en un momento crítico, por lo que se requiere atención para saber cuando aprovecharla al máximo, y cuando abstenerse de usarla. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Da dos cortes ligeramente diagonales frente a él. (primer golpe: 3%/5%; segundo golpe: 4%/6%) *Ataque en carrera: Un rápido espadazo en diagonal ascendente mientras se detiene. (9%/10%/12%) *Fuerte lateral: Da un corte frente a él. (9%/12%) *Fuerte superior: Da un corte en arco sobre él. (6%/5%/9%) *Fuerte inferior: Da una estocada al ras del suelo. (7%/10%) Smash *Lateral: Da un corte que pasa en forma de medio-arco sobre él y va hasta el suelo. (13-18%/18-25%) *Superior: Realiza una estocada fuerte de manera vertical. (3%, 13-18%/17-23%) *Inferior: Se agacha y da dos golpes con su espada, delante y detrás de él respectivamente. (Frontal: 8-11%/12%-16%; Trasero: 12-16%/17-23%) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Gira y golpea dos veces con su espada alrededor de él de manera horizontal. (3-5%, 7-9%) *Delantero: Un corte frente a el de arriba a abajo. (8%/11%) *Trasero: Se voltea y da un espadazo de abajo hacia arriba. Este ataque le permite a Marth cambiar de dirección en el aire. (9%/12%) *Superior: Gira hacia arriba y da un corte con su espada. (9%/13%) *Inferior: Un corte en forma de arco debajo de él. Si golpea con la punta de su espada en el momento preciso, este ataque adquiere efecto meteórico. (12%/14%/15%) Agarres y Lanzamientos *Agarre: Toma al personaje con una mano. *Agarre corriendo: Se detiene y agarra al oponente con la mano. *Golpiza: Golpea al oponente con la rodilla. (2%) *Lanzamiento delantero: Lo suelta arrojándolo frente a él. (4%) *Lanzamiento trasero: Lo lanza detrás de él. (4%) *Lanzamiento superior: Lanza al rival sobre él con la mano. (4%) *Lanzamiento inferior: Tira al oponente al suelo, haciéndolo rebotar y enviándolo hacia arriba. (5%) Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Se teletransporta en el escenario usando magia y con un giro desenfunda su espada. Poses de espera *Pone su mano sobre su pecho y toma un respiro. *Se pasa la mano por la frente para mover su cabello. Burla *Arriba: Muestra su espada, y la levanta mientras esta despide un brillo. *Lateral: Blande su espada dos veces y la guarda. *Abajo: Gira su espada y luego dice "''Minna, miteite kure!" (みんな、見ていてくれ!; traducido como "¡Todos, mírenme por favor!"). Poses de victoria * Se da la vuelta y mueve su espada apuntándola al piso mientras dice "Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne." (今回は僕の勝ちだね.; traducido como "He ganado esta vez, ¿verdad?"). * Guarda su espada y dice "Kyō mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita." (今日も生き延びることが出来た.; traducido como "Por hoy, he sobrevivido"). * Mueve su brazo derecho y dice "Boku wa makeru wake ni wa ikanainda!" (僕は負けるわけにはいかないんだ!; traducido como "¡No hay manera de que pueda perder!"). Paleta de colores 700px|center Tema de victoria center Galería Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Marth en el Coliseo Regna Ferox - (SSB. for 3DS).jpg|Marth en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox. Marth y la Entrenadora de Wii Fit en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox - (SSB. for 3DS).jpg|Marth realizando la Danza del Sable con la Entrenadora de Wii Fit en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox. Cofrémina pateando a Marth SSB4 (3DS).png|Marth siendo pateado por una Cofrémina en el modo Smashventura. Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Marth en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Marth en el Campo de batalla. La entrenadora de Wii Fit, Marth y el Aldeano - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|La Entrenadora de Wii Fit, Marth y el Aldeano en la Zona de entrenamiento. Marth atacando a Mega Man con un Tajo Delfin - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth atacando a Mega Man con el Tajo delfín. Marth atacando a Olimar - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth atacando a Olimar con su Danza del sable. Marth en el Campo de batalla - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth blandiendo su espada, la Falchion. Marth usando Bloqueo contra Fox en el Castillo del Dr. Wily - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth realizando un Contraataque contra Fox en el Castillo del Dr. Wily. Marth realizando un ataque aereo en el campo de batalla - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth realizando su ataque aéreo normal. Marth y Peach en Skyloft - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth y Peach en Altárea. Marth y Link en la Isla de Pilotwings - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth y Link enfrentándose en la Isla de Pilotwings. Posible burla de Marth - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth realizando una burla. Detalles del cambio de imagen de Marth - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Detalles del cambio de imagen de Marth en esta nueva entrega. Marth y Link cruzando sus espadas en combate - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Marth enfrentandose a Link en el Campo de batalla. Marth y la Entrenadora de Wii Fit en Neburia SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Marth en Altárea, al parecer dormido junto a la Entrenadora de Wii Fit. Marth y Luigi - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Luigi respirando cerca del cuello de Marth. Samus y Marth junto a un Steel Diver SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Samus junto a un Steel Diver, con Marth a sus espaldas. Marth después de haber usado Rompeescudos contra Mega Man SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Marth y Mega Man luego de un Rompeescudos. Zelda y Marth en el Ring de boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Zelda y Marth en el Ring de boxeo. Lucario usando Doble equipo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Marth usando su Rompescudos contra Lucario. Dedenne SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Marth siendo atacado por Dedenne en el Ring de boxeo. Peach, Toon Link y Marth bajo los efectos de la Superhoja SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Marth junto a Peach y Toon Link. amiibo Activacion del amiibo SSB4 (Wii U) (2).jpg|amiibo de Marth activandose. Amiibo de Marth.jpg|amiibo de Marth. Embalaje del amiibo de Marth.png|Embalaje europeo del amiibo. Embalaje del amiibo de Marth (América).jpg|Embalaje americano del amiibo. Embalaje del amiibo de Marth (Japón).jpg|Embalaje japonés del amiibo. Descripción de los trofeos :'Marth: Completar el Modo Clásico con Marth. :Marth, príncipe de Altea, es el héroe del primer Fire Emblem y de su nueva versión, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. En Super Smash Bros. destaca por su destreza con la espada: golpea con la punta para infligir daño adicional, y usa su Bloqueo para defenderse, sea cual sea la dirección desde la que lo ataquen. :*''FC: Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (JP) :*''SFC: Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (JP) :Marth (alt.): *'3DS': Desbloqueado al completar el Modo All-Star con Marth. *'Wii U': Desbloqueado al comprar su trofeo en la tienda. :Danza del sable, ataque especial lateral de Marth, tiene cuatro fases. ¡Elige bien el momento de atacar! Como es habitual, la punta de la espada hace más daño. En su Smash hacia arriba, Espada de la Justicia, alza su espada para bloquear ataques descendentes y lanzar por los aires enemigos cercanos. :*''FC: Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (JP) :*''SFC: Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (JP) Nintendo 3DS Trofeo de Marth SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Marth Trofeo de Marth (alt.) SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Marth (alt.) Wii U Trofeo de Marth SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Marth Trofeo de Marth (alt.) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Marth (alt.) Curiosidades *Marth, Roy y Cloud son los únicos personajes en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U que hablan en japonés en todas la versiones del juego. *En el video de presentación de Roy en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, en la escena donde Daraen lanza un Trueno mientras Marth, Roy e Ike realizan su Bloqueo/Contrataque, se puede escuchar que Marth pronuncia una de las frases que usaba en los juegos anteriores (exactamente "Soko da!"), a pesar de que Marth no usa estas frases en este juego. Referencias Véase también